1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a homepage creation and update program, and more particularly to a homepage creation and update program capable of automatically or semiautomatically creating or updating homepages easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, when operating a personal computer to create a desired homepage, users have been required to have a knowledge of JavaScript, HTML language or the like for homepage creation. Therefore, it is not easy for users to create or update their homepages. Recently, software to aid in homepage creation is released, allowing limited users to create their homepages and open them in a network.
However, even if users employ conventional software to aid in homepage creation, there remain difficulties in operation from starting up a homepage creation software system to creating a homepage, and a large number of steps from completion to registration of a homepage. For these reasons, common users have not been able to create their homepages easily.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a homepage creation and update program, which does not require a knowledge of HTML, and are capable of automatically or semiautomatically creating or updating homepages, allowing users to only select desired images and indicate homepage creation on an image viewer screen, which displays plural image files and buttons indicating uses of the image files.